Attrapez moi !
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Une petite phrase et une chaudière qui font tout basculer. Stella et mac


Attrapez moi !

La sonnerie tira Stella d'un rêve où elle traversait l'Antarctique en maillot de bain : elle était bleue de froid mais continuait d'avancer. Nouvelle sonnerie. La jeune femme sortit un bras des couvertures afin de couper ce maudit réveil et fut saisie par le froid qui régnait dans l'appartement. Elle regarda l'heure et gémit : 5h00… Et cette sonnerie qui continuait. Ce n'était pas le réveil, lui ne se serait jamais permis de la réveiller si tôt. Non, ce devait être son portable. En tremblant de froid, elle se leva pour retrouver l'appareil et maudissait son interlocuteur. La sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans et résonnait dans sa tête engourdie. Enfin, elle retrouva l'objet et décrocha :

« Bonasera.

- Stella ? Je te réveille ?

- Oh salut Danny. A ton avis ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Je sais. Je ne t'appelle pas pour avoir l'heure.

- Vaut mieux pour toi. Alors ?

- On a un cadavre dans un entrepôt, à l'angle de 45ème rue. Mac nous y attend. » Stella se frotta les yeux. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer… « J'arrive » dit-elle en raccrochant. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid dans cet appartement ?

La chaudière avait de nouveau fait des caprices, la deuxième fois de la semaine. La jeune femme avait appelé le réparateur mais leurs horaires de travail n'étaient pas compatibles… Résultat, elle se trouvait à demi frigorifiée. Pourvu que le ballon d'eau chaude ne soit pas vide… » Pria – t-elle en entrant sous la douche

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit. L'eau chaude lui avait fait du bien mais elle avait toujours les pieds glacés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Stella sentait la migraine monter. Oh oui, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Elle avala deux aspirines et sortit précipitamment dans le vent glacial.

Mac regardait la scène, partagé entre la rage et le découragement. Quand cela s'arrêterai-t-il ? Est-ce qu 'un jour l'homme arrêtera de s'entretuer ? Une phrase lui revint en mémoire « Pourquoi les guerres ? Parce que le monde a commencé sans l'homme, et s'achèvera sans lui ». Où avait-il entendu cela ? Impossible à savoir. Des bruits de pas, se firent entendre et il se retourna. Stella et Danny venaient d'entrer dans le hangar glacial. « Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda le jeune homme. Mac s'écarta pour leur laisser voir les corps. « Mon dieu ! »Murmura Stella.

Au sol, gisait une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans. Son tee-shirt était maculé de sang, elle avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine. Autour d'elle ses longs cheveux blonds faisaient une auréole, à son visage d'ange. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et semblaient demander : pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Elle était si jeune… si fragile…

« Apparemment elle est ici depuis quelques heures, ce sont des jeunes qui venaient fumer qui ont donné l'alerte. Ils sont là-bas. » Il désigna deux ados, qui regardait l'agitation, hébétés. « Ils sont un peu choqués. » Stella s'était déjà agenouillée près du corps et commençait l'inspection, retenant à grand peine une quinte de toux. Danny la regarda d'un air interrogateur, et elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Mac faisait le tour de l'entrepôt. « Visiblement elle vivait ici depuis un moment » En effet, un matelas avait été posé à même le sol. A côté, il y avait un petit réchaud, des cadavres de bouteilles et de boites de conserves. L'installation était précaire mais semblait fonctionnelle. L'adolescente avait même installé un radiateur électrique, retrouvé dans une décharge probablement. Mac suivit les fils dénudés, fils qui le conduisirent jusqu'au compteur électrique. Il siffla entre ses dents. « En tout cas, elle était débrouillarde : elle a réussi à bidouiller le compteur pour recevoir un peu d'électricité. » Il revint vers ses collègues. Stella fouillait les poches de la veste en jean. « Des papiers ? « Elle lui tendit un portefeuille élimé. « Lancel. Son portefeuille vaut plus cher que tout ce qu'il y a ici… Voyons voir. Julie Green. 19 ans. Carte d'identité, pas d'argent. Qu'est ce que… Stella vous allez bien ? » Sa collègue avait voulu se relever, et manqué de perdre l'équilibre Il la rattrapa par le bras. « Mais vous tremblez !

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle avec aplomb alors que le mal de tête ne faisait que s'amplifier. Mac lui lança un regard sceptique. « Je vous assure. Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose… » Il se pencha pour ramasser un photomaton. Les couleurs avaient passés, la photo avait du être regardé des centaines de fois et ses coins étaient cornés. Mais on pouvait distinguer un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année qui souriait timidement à la machine. Ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns et son regard grave le rendaient très mystérieux. Danny regarda la photo. « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Pas mal du tout » Plaisanta Stella. « Il ressemble à Al Pacino.

- remarque, cela expliquerai cette balle de revolver. » Elle rit, déclenchant une quinte de toux qui lui sembla interminable. « Et vous allez bien ? Ironisa Mac.

- Ce n'est rien. Il fait un peu froid ici, c'est tout. On y va ? »

Dans la morgue, les agents regardaient la jeune fille. Le médecin légiste avait peigné les cheveux blonds, lavé la poitrine… Julie semblait dormir paisiblement, si ce n'est ce petit trou dans la poitrine.

« Cela ne fait aucun doute : la balle est bien la cause de la mort. Elle a été tirée à bout portant, la jeune fille n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Stella vous vous occuperez de l'analyse de la balle. Des traces de viol ?

- Négatif. Il y a eu des rapports, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt mais je n'ai relevé aucune ecchymose. Ils étaient consentis. » Mac soupira. C'était déjà cela… Mais quel pouvait être le mobile : pas l'argent c'est sûr, visiblement pas le viol. Qu'est ce qu'une gamine de 19ans pouvait avoir fait pour être tuée d'une balle de revolver ? Et pourquoi vivait-elle dans ce squat glacial ? Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix du légiste « Il y a autre chose…

- Oui ?

- Elle était enceinte. De 4 mois. »

Stella et Danny étaient dans le laboratoire. Penchée sur le microscope, la jeune femme tentait d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes et brûlait la gorge pour se concentrer sur l'analyse de la balle. Danny sifflotait à ses côtés, c'était un petit air entêtant qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu. Il s'interrompit brusquement. « Merde alors ! » Il semblait stupéfait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le sperme et le bébé. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes séquences ADN. Visiblement elle a vite remplacé le papa.

- Souvent femme varie. » Répliqua t-elle. « A moins que l' « heureux » papa n'ai pris la poudre d'escampette.

- Ouais. Peut-être. En tout cas on a un problème… Ils ne sont fichés ni l'un ni l'autre. » La jeune femme ferma les yeux, saisie par une vague de nausée. « Manquait plus que cela » Gémit elle. Un peu surpris son collègue voulut la rassurer « C'est pas si grave non plus… On finira par le retrouver. » Stella sourit faiblement de la méprise. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es… verte.

- Excuse moi un instant ». Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle partit précipitamment vers les toilettes.

Mac entra à cet instant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris. « Où va-t-elle ? » Danny haussa les épaules. « Bon vous avez trouvé quelque chose. » Ce n'était pas une question. Pendant que Danny expliquait ce qu'il avait découvert, Stella regagna discrètement sa place.

« Vous avez quoi sur la balle ?

- Balle de 9 millimètre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Juste… regardez là… il y a trois rayures parallèles. Le canon doit présenter des aspérités.

- Bien. Vous venez avec moi : la police nous a emmené le jeune homme de la photo. Un certain David Leiris. Danny vous me réétudier tout ce qu'on a. essayez de trouver… je ne sais pas… mais trouvez !»

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le garçon faisait les cent pas. Lorsque les agents entrèrent, il se figea et l'on put lire la douleur sur son visage.

« Bonjour David. Nous sommes de la police scientifique. Agent Taylor et ma collègue, l'agent Bonasera. » David hocha la tête et leva vers eux un regard implorant. « Ils disent… ils m'ont dit que Julie… » Il ravala un sanglot, incapable de finir sa phrase. « Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai »Supplia-t-il. Les agents échangèrent un regard gêné. « Nous sommes désolés David.

- Non. Non pas Julie. Pourquoi… pourquoi… voudrait on

- Tu la connaissais bien ?

- C'était ma petite amie. On s'est rencontré, il y a deux mois. C'était le coup de foudre. » Mac et Stella échangèrent un long regard. Deux mois… Julie était déjà enceinte. Mac inspira, il se détestait d'avance de demander cela. « David… Nous avons découvert que Julie… était enceinte. De 4 mois. Vous étiez au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Elle ne m'aurait jamais caché cela.

- Et cela ne vous a pas gêné ?

- je vous l'ai dit c'était un coup de foudre. Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait des sextuplés je les prenais avec…

- Pourquoi vivait elle dans un entrepôt ? » Le garçon rougit, comme un enfant pris en faute. « C'était temporaire. Julie… ses parents l'ont mise à la porte lorsqu'ils ont su pour le bébé. Du coup, elle s'est retrouvée dans ce hangar. Nous devions nous installer ensemble, dès que mon colocataire aurait fait ses valises. Dans une semaine. Comme une famille.

- Vous êtes étudiant, je crois. De quoi comptiez vous vivre ?

- Julie allait travailler, et moi je peux travailler après les cours. On se serait débrouillés…

- Vos parents ? Ils ont pris cela comment ? » David baissa la tête. « Pas bien du tout. Mais ils auraient fini par aimer Julie, je le sais. C'était quelqu'un de tellement… » Il éclata en sanglots. « Excusez moi, se reprit-il. Vous allez l'arrêter n'est ce pas ? Le meurtrier ?

- on fait notre possible. Mais nous aurions besoin de votre ADN…

- Bien sûr. Allez-y. »

Stella et Mac sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire pour tomber nez à nez avec un Danny déprimé. « Il n'y a rien. Rien de rien. J'ai tout passé au peigne fin.

- On a déjà cela. » Son supérieur lui tendit les échantillons de David. « Comparez le avec ce que l'on a déjà. Stella ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

- Bien sûr. Où voulez-vous que je sois ?

- Manifestement sur une autre planète. Depuis ce matin, je n'ai entendu aucune de vos remarques perspicaces.

- Ça vous manque ?

- Disons que cela m'inquiète. » Danny se racla la gorge. « Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Tachez de ne pas vous entretuer… » Dit il avec un sourire en coin. La jeune femme sourit, et tenta de cacher une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Je vais y retourner, on ne sait jamais j'ai peut-être laissé passer quelque chose… »

Mac la regarda s'éloigner, pensivement.

La nuit allait tomber sur Manhattan, et tous étaient encore au travail. Stella tournait et retournait la balle dans tous les sens lorsque Mac arriva tenant à bout de bras un revolver. « Voici ce que la police a retrouvé chez les parents de David… Voyez ce que vous pouvez en faire. Danny vous vous en occupez ?

- C'est-à-dire…

- merci. Stella, prenez votre manteau et suivez moi. » La jeune femme était courbaturée, elle grelottait et ne souhaitait pas suivre son chef à l'autre bout de la ville. « Je voudrais… » Il l'empoigna par le bras, et l'entraîna hors du labo.

« Mac…

- Il n'y a pas à discuter. » Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et le décor tournoyait dangereusement devant ses yeux. « Mac… » Elle du se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. « Moins vite, s'il vous plait. » Il ralentit le pas, la guidant doucement vers la voiture. Il l'aida à monter. « Restez avec moi Stella », ordonna t il alors qu'elle se sentait partir. Partir… Fermer les yeux et oublier cette douleur lancinante, oublier ce froid. Juste dormir.

« Stella. » Mac la secouait doucement. « Stella. Réveillez vous. Je ne vais sûrement pas vous porter sur 6 étages. Allez debout. » Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le décor lui parut étrangement familier. Mac se tenait à côté d'elle, et ouvrit la portière. « Allez… Venez.

- mais… c'est chez moi.

- Bien sûr que c'est chez vous. Ou croyiez vous que j'allais vous emmenez, à cette heure ci et dans votre état ?

- Je vais bien, » protesta-t-elle faiblement avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne se déclenche. « Ok. J'ai eu des jours plus fastes. »

Mac ouvrit la porte de son appartement. « Mais il gèle ici ! » La jeune femme avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'au canapé. « Chaudière… cassée » Expliqua-t-elle à moitié endormie. « Deux jours… »

- Pas étonnant que vous soyez malade. » Grogna-t-il. « Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution… » Il jeta un œil vers son amie, mais elle dormait profondément. « Me taper les 6 étages avec vous dans les bras. » Conclut-il, fataliste.

Lorsque Stella ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Elle se trouvait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans un appartement chauffé qui ne pouvait donc pas être le sien. La jeune femme tenta de se souvenir mais le mal de tête était toujours là. Elle toussa. Aussitôt une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Enfin vous êtes réveillée… Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- Mac ? Qu'est ce que… Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi » Dit-il simplement. « Eh oui, ajouta-t-il devant son regard surpris. Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans votre glacière. Vous voulez du café ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10h00. D'ailleurs je vais y aller. Oh non vous ne bougez pas d'ici. » Dit-il alors qu'elle essayait de se lever. Le décor se mit brusquement à tourner, et elle tomba dans les bras de Mac. Il la rallongea. « Restez un peu tranquille. Le médecin va passer d'ici une heure. En attendant la salle de bain est ici, et il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine. » Tout en égrenant des conseils, il enfilait son blouson et ses chaussures. Stella voulut protester, mais elle était trop fatiguée.

« Mac ?... Merci.

- Reposez-vous. »

Lorsque Mac entra dans le laboratoire, Danny et Aiden étaient déjà là. Ils plaisantaient joyeusement.

« Tu as vu ? Il est 10h15 et Mac n'est pas là. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait appeler la maison blanche ?

- Stella non plus n'est pas là. Ils sont peut-être sur une affaire. » Danny rit. « Cela doit être ça ! Surtout qu'ils sont partis ensembles hier soir. Une affaire qui leur a prit la nuit. » Sa collègue eut un petit rire. « Remarque, depuis le temps que cela dure ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux… » Mac se racla la gorge, ses deux collègues sursautèrent et rougirent violemment. « Oh…euh…Bonj…Bonjour Mac » Bafouillèrent-ils. « Stella ne sera pas là aujourd'hui. » Dit il simplement avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Mac essaya de se plonger dans le dossier Julie mais la petite phrase le hantait. « le jeu du chat et de la souris » Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne jouait pas avec Stella, c'était une femme formidable, très belle de surcroît mais… c'était sa collègue. Juste une collègue. « Le chat et la souris ». Il se remémora ses sourires, sa gentillesse. Le bureau lui semblait vide brutalement. Mac sourit en se revoyant descendre les 6 étages, Stella dans les bras. Son téléphone sonna.

Mac entra dans le laboratoire. « La police pense avoir retrouvée l'arme du crime, chez le père de David. Ils ont besoin d'analyses. Aiden tu te charges de l'arme. Danny, avec moi. On va interroger le père. »

« Mr Leiris. Je suis l'agent Taylor et voici mon collègue l'agent Messer. » Le père de David était un homme imposant, cheveux poivre et sel et yeux bleus aciers. Il semblait ne pas avoir ri depuis…

« En avez-vous pour longtemps. Je suis un chirurgien reconnu et des patients m'attendent.

- Ne vous en faite pas cela va durer quelques minutes… Le temps de faire des prélèvements sous vos ongles.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Nous avons retrouvé une arme chez vous, elle semble avoir servi récemment… Nous souhaitons voir si c'était vous. » L'homme soupira. « Et si je refuse ?

- On le fera quand même. Ne gaspillez pas votre précieux temps. » Il soupira encore et tendit les mains.

La journée passa rapidement, entre dossiers et analyses. Durant toute la journée la petite phrase fit son chemin dans la tête de Mac. « Le chat et la souris ». Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être qu'il essayait de se cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Stella. C'est vrai qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, hier en la voyant si mal… Mais elle ? Etait-elle prête à se laisser « attraper » ? Vers 19H00, Danny et Aiden entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau. « C'est bon on le tient ! Il y avait de la poudre sous ses ongles et… la balle correspondait.

- Oui. Je suis sûre que l'idée du scandale si fiston devenait papa d'un « bâtard » à 19 ans cela a du lui plaire… » Ironisa Aiden. Mac soupira. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, raconter cela à Stella et lui dire... « Bien. Bravo, vous pouvez y aller… » Il quitta le bureau, laissant ses deux collègues éberlués.

« Il s'en va ?

- Oui. ET il n'est que 19h00 !

- Tu as entendu ; il nous a félicité !

- J'ai entendu. L'amour fait des miracles »

Mac regarda Stella qui 'était endormie sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Il eut un sourire attendri. Qu'elle est belle… Il s'apprêtait à remonter la couverture qui avait glissée lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. « Mac ?

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs je vais ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Pas question. Pas tant que votre chaudière ne sera pas remise en état. Vous avez mangé quelque chose ?

- Oh euh… Je n'ai pas très faim, ne vous dérangez pas.

- Il faut que vous mangiez. » Stella tenta de masquer un sourire. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne vous savais pas si protecteur. » Mac la regarda avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle en rougit. « Moi non plus. » Dit-il tristement. « Vous savez… cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie de rentrer chez moi.

- C'est dommage. » Stella fut troublée par la tristesse de son ami, et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Mac sentit la douceur de la peau féminine. « Le chat et la souris »pensa-t-il. « Stella ? Pensez vous que nous jouions au chat et à la souris ? » Sa collègue parut à peine surprise. « Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible… » Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement. Bientôt leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et…

« Faites attention. Vous allez attraper mes microbes.

- Je vais vous attraper tout court. Voulez-vous fuir ? » Pour toute réponse elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Beaucoup plus tard, Mac ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, à côté de lui et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. « je t'ai attrapée petite souris, murmura-t-il, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. » Stella sourit. « Peu importe. Le tout c'est de ne plus nous lâcher… 


End file.
